1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to wearable electronic devices.
2. Background Art
People are becoming more dependent upon portable electronic devices. Illustrating by example, a mobile telephone was once used only for making telephone calls. By contrast, people today rely upon “smart phones” to keep up with their calendars, address books, music collections, photo collections, and so forth. At the same time portable electronic devices are becoming more complex, their physical sizes and geometric form factors are becoming smaller. Modern portable electronic devices have developed to the point that it is common to have a small device that fits into a pocket and functions as a computing device, entertainment device, productivity device, and communication device.
These smaller, yet more powerful, devices are being used for many different applications in many different environments. It would be advantageous to be able to detect certain environments and adapt performance of an electronic device to better perform in a given environment.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.